Hetalia One-Shots
by HeroineOverdose
Summary: A collection of Hetalia one-shots that I write. Requests are welcome, as are any pairings you can think of! Also any kind of fic you want: fluff, angst, drama, lemon (if I have to) (jk i'll do anything to please y'all), anything at all! NAO REED SLAIV (i love you guys. really though. but plz do read)
1. Information

**HELLO THERE EVERYBODY!**

First of all, no, I am not abandoning any of my other stories that are in progress at the moment. Right now, as I'm typing this (Friday, October 17, 2014 at 5:50 PM), the only story I have in progress is Operation: Get the Guy. That's my first fic. You should go check it out.

Anyway, like the summary says (crap summary written in like under a minute lol) this will be a collection of all the one-shots that I write or are requested. Maybe I'll get permission from some other authors who need some spell check to rewrite their one-shots… That'd be nice…

Oh. You're still there.

So, yeah. All kinds of fics and pairings are welcome BUT! THIS IS FOR HETALIA ONLY. OKAY?

**HETALIA. ONLY.**

I have read Omegaverse, Cardverse, Pottertalia, and numerous other fics with those kinds of AUs SO if you want me to write one I will try my best with what I know and research about the AU.

My OTP is USUK, so forgive me if I need a little time to adjust myself to the peeps in the pairing (i.e. GerIta, SuFin, Spamano, FrUK, PruCan, Franada, etc.) to be able to write their characters better. Also plz dun h8. I don't hate on other ships (even FrUK, I swear) because everyone has their own OTP and you shouldn't be like that. Besides, it's just Hetalia. (*just Hetalia* lol jk Hetalia is my life source)

So this was just to let you awesome (Prussia: YOU CAN NEVER BE AS AWESOME AS ME KESESESESESESESE- is suddenly knocked out by flying pan) readers that hey! Moar storiez! Getchur bootay in gear and request the hells out of me!

Ciao! ~Hoodie

(and yes, I typed this way on purpose)


	2. China x Liechtenstein

Hetalia One-Shots

One-Shot 1: China x Liechtenstein

This first one-shot was requested by HoneyBeeGirl94. Never heard of anyone shipping China/Liechtenstein, to be honest, but that's cool. Anyway, here's the request:

Can you please do a China x Liechtenstein oneshot? Erika (Liechtenstein) is 18  
>Erika teaches her boyfriend, Yao, how to ski.<p>

Well, as you can see, I am doing that. Yay! (No sarcasm I swear) Liechtenstein's human last name will be Vogel because I said so. Switzerland's first name will be Vash because it's easier to type. If there is anyone OOC, I'm sorry. On to the story!

_FWOOMP._ Yao went down into the snow for the tenth time in two minutes. Other skiers shot by us, blurs of color as they raced down the hill.

"How did I let you talk me into this, Erika? Even living so close to Russia I've never been skiing before. I knew this would happen! Aiya, I'm numb…" he whined. I pretended to not hear him and instead helped my dear Chinese boyfriend up out of the "damned hypothermia-inducing" snow.

"You are lucky Vash allowed you to get within 100 miles of his resort, let alone ski at it. Usually he would, you know…" I trailed off a bit ominously. Yao visibly paled, and although that could've been because of how cold he was, I doubted it. My big brother could be very scary. He shot at anyone who tried to trespass. Needless to say, those who attempted to sneak onto his property never did it again. Not that Vash is a murderer or anything, but he's a very good shot, and never misses (unless he intends to miss).

"He's not even your real brother!" Yao protested meekly. "Why's he so protective of you?"

I sighed. "You know why, Yao. He found me in an alley, for heaven's sake, starving to death. What kind of person would walk away from someone in that situation?"

"Ivan would."

"Did I mention Ivan? And no, he would not. You think he's scary, but I'm sure that he's not so 'evil' that he would do something like that."

"HE HAS AN EVIL AURA THAT SURROUNDS HIM! HE THREATENS EVERYONE! HIS SCARF CAN STRANGLE PEOPLE! HE – AIYA!" I had pushed Yao back down into the snow, and now he was struggling to get up. It was quite funny, actually. He was face-down in the hill, and his ski poles were stuck near his head at an angle, so that they looked like a pair of antenna attached to his skull.

"Help me up, you meanie! Aiya! I'll suffocate! And I thought you were cute!"

At that, I stopped laughing. How dare he question my cuteness? I was adorable! Or, that's what everyone I knew told me. I was small for my age of 18, and had the face of a child. Apparently that was attractive.

So I helped my beloved up, if only to get him to stop insulting me. Yao smiled in relief.

"Oh, _xièxiè_! I thought I was going to die!" he hugged me and kissed me, quick and light. Then he held me at arm's length and looked at me, as if studying me. I looked back.

Yao was often mistaken for a girl, with his ponytail and obsession with cute things. His voice made it hard to determine his gender as well. It just made him better, in my opinion. I loved all of him, anyway. Nothing about him, none of his odd quirks or mannerisms, could change that. I smiled a bit. We were good together, weren't we?

I realized Yao was talking again and began paying attention, only to catch the last bit of what he said.

"…so do you think we could go inside for a bit? I'm cold and I want some famous Swiss hot chocolate," he stated. There was a hopeful and slightly desperate look on his face that told me that another motive for going inside was not having to ski.

"Of course! I'll ask _bruder_ if he'll make some for us. He is very good at making hot chocolate." How could I say no to him? Plus, I was craving some warm, creamy hot cocoa that was expertly made, too.

So we headed inside, stomping and shaking to get the snow off our boots (and off of everywhere else, in Yao's case). Then I went to ask Vash if he would make some hot cocoa for me and Yao. He said he would make some for me, but Yao…

"I've already let him near my resort and haven't shot him for dating you! What else does the bastard want?"

"_Bruder_, you need to calm down. He won't hurt me, I promise you. And even if he does, you taught me how to defend myself, right?" Vash could be very unreasonable sometimes when it came to things that involved people cared about, namely me.

"Yes, I did, Erika…" he sighed. "Fine. I'll make some hot chocolate for you and your stupid Chinese boyfriend. He'd better not complain."

I was relieved. Thank goodness he hadn't gotten his rifle out! If that had happened…

"Oh, thank you!" I hugged my brother tight. "And Yao won't complain, I'm sure. If he does, I will bring him to you." _Not really. I don't want Yao to get hurt._

"Good. It is nice that you trust me to talk some sense into him."

"Of course I do, _bruder_. You did take care of me, all those years ago, after all." I shuddered a bit. That had been a terrible time.

Vash went off to make the cocoa, so I waited in the kitchen of the small apartment above the resort that he and I shared. After about five minutes, I could smell the sweet chocolate being melted and brought to a boil along with the milk and other mysterious ingredients that he never let me see being put into the pot.

At long last (read: 20 minutes) Vash came out with two mugs of steaming hot cocoa. I jumped up, eager to see what the cocoa tasted like this time. No two batches of my brother's hot chocolate were the same. I wanted to wait until Yao had a sip first, though, so he could tell me what he thought of it.

Taking the winding stairs two at a time, I reached my boyfriend (who was sitting patiently on one of the sofas in the back corner) and carefully handed him the mug, not wanting to spill it. I sat down next to him and motioned for him to drink.

Yao was cautious with his first sip, obviously thinking Vash had done something to it that could have adverse affects on him (which he hadn't). His eyes lit up at the taste of the cocoa, and he took another, longer drink, savoring what must have been a delicious flavor.

After a pause, he said, "That… was possibly the best tasting drink I've ever had."

I smiled at him to show my delight at his liking my brother's skills. Then I took a sip of my own hot chocolate.

This time, it had a more distinguishable hint of vanilla, and I could tell that he had added a bit of cinnamon as well. No wonder Yao had liked it so much – Vash had never added cinnamon before, and it made the cocoa taste even more amazing that what he usually made.

We stayed on that sofa in the corner, cuddling and drinking our hot chocolate. As Yao would tell me later, he had not been so afraid of my brother at the time. Instead, he was thankful that Vash had put in the extra effort to make him feel a bit more welcome.

That vacation was one of the best we had ever been on together, even if Yao didn't learn to ski after all.

Vash looked down on the couple from the balcony that gave a view of the entire inside of the resort building. His lips twitched upwards in a smile as he watched Erika smile and giggle at whatever Yao was saying. He liked to see her so happy. He hoped that the hot chocolate was to their satisfaction. He had made a special batch for her especially, to apologize to Yao, in a way, for being so hostile. Vash gazed at the pair a bit longer, then turned around and walked off. He had work to do, after all.

**FIN.**

Okay, HoneyBeeGirl94, how was that? Didja like it? Hate it? Too long/short? I'll rewrite it if you want me to…

And how did the rest of you like it? I suppose it was okay. I don't ship China/Liechtenstein, so I don't know how I did.

…

I'm getting hungry, so no super long A/N today. Yay! I already have another request, so don't worry your pretty little heads. I do take multiple requests at the same time – just keep in mind that I'm writing them one by one and posting them up one by one. Still hungry (and a bit tired), so…

Ciao!

~Hoodie


End file.
